


Day 27 - Language

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: English-Speaking Marc Anciel, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc keeps saying something in English every time he and Nathaniel part ways, so Nathaniel asks the only other English speaker he knows for help.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Day 27 - Language

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are English.
> 
> Also, yes, yes I do know this is late. Do I care? No, no I don't.

“Alright everyone, that’s all the time we have for Art Club. You all did great today and I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Mr. Caracci said, starting the process of shutting down Art Club.

Marc gently put his hand on the one Nathaniel was using to draw, alerting the redhead without startling him and potentially causing a mess up.

“What’s up?” Nathaniel asked, raising his head to look at his partner.

Marc gently smiled at him. “Art Club‘s over, we have to pack up.”

Nathaniel pouted. “Aww, ok.” He put down his pencil and began to pack his belongings up, following Marc’s lead.

Once the two had all of their belongings gathered up, they exited the art room and headed towards the front of the school. They waved at Nikki and Mary, who were heading towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, before pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

“See you tomorrow Marc.”

Marc warmly smiled at Nathaniel. “ _ I love you. _ ”

The two parted ways, each smiling as they went home.

**~NMN~**

“Hey Nikki?” Nathaniel asked as he approached the girl.

She paused her conversation with Ivan as she glanced at Nathaniel. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“This might sound silly, but can you translate something for me?”

Nikki smiled at him. “Sure, what it is? Cause depending on if it’s a really long text or a short I might need a few days or hours.”

Nathaniel waved his hands. “It’s not a text or anything like that, I was just wondering if you could tell me what goodbye sounds like in English?”

“Oh that’s easy, it’s  _ ‘goodbye.’ _ Anything else you need?”

“Yeah, Someone keeps saying this one English phrase to me over and over again but I have no idea what it is.”

Nikki smiled. “Ahh, and you need my expertise to help solve this mystery. How many words?”

“Three I think.” Nathaniel stated after a moment of thinking.

“Hmm, well there’s  _ ‘How are you?’ _ , _ ‘I trust you.’ _ ,  _ ‘I love you.’ _ -”

“The last one, it was the last one!” Nathaniel excitedly yelled, getting the whole class’s attention.

Nikki looked shocked at that. “Really? Who uh, who exactly is saying this to you?”

“Marc. Why, is it something bad?” Nathaniel asked, dark thoughts starting to seep into his mind as he wondered if Marc actually liked him or ever forgave him for destroying his journal.

Nikki awkwardly chuckled. “Uh, maybe it’s better if I,” She got out of her seat and leaned over, close to Nathaniel’s ear. “Marc is saying ‘I love you.’”

Nathaniel’s mind started short circuiting as Nikki sat back down and continued her conversation with Ivan, acting as if she hadn’t just shattered Nathaniel’s world.

“Oh.”


End file.
